I Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by lovetowrite390
Summary: TIVA! McGee is sick and a replacement comes in. He manages to lose Ziva at a crime scene and she gets kidnapped. What will happen? ENJOY! Please read and review. I like criticism and praise, but no bashing!


_**To everyone who reviewed my last story, thank you! **_

**Summary: **A new guy is filling in for McGee while he is out sick, and he is flirting with Ziva. Tony hates it. Plus, Ziva goes missing…

**Rating: **T for some sex and language.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing! However, I do LOVE Tiva!

**I Can't Help Falling In Love With You...A Tiva Fic!**

"Where's McGeek?" Tony asked Ziva, as they gathered their stuff to go out and investigate a crime scene.

"Don't know. Ask Gibbs." She replied with a cool voice.

"What did I do now?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Ziva replied. _That's the problem! _She thought. _If only he would just ask her out. 'Ziva, would you like to join me for dinner?' _It wasn't too much to ask, was it? Or should she make the first move? In Israel you never make the first move, the guy always does, but here…She had no idea what to do.

"Alright then!" Tony turned away from her as he heard Gibbs approach and asked Gibbs where McGee was.

"He's out sick." Gibbs replied, turning to the officer he was escorting around the area. "This is agent Brian Wakefield, and he will be filling in for McGee, just for today." The man stood as tall as Tony, but he was slightly tanner and his eyes were a dark brown almost black color. His hair was dark as well, and he didn't seem like he knew what he was doing.

"Welcome agent Wakefield. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony." Tony extended his hand to the man and he shook it. Tony turned his attention back to Gibbs. "Will he be staying here and doing what McGee usually does, or do you want him out with us?" Tony asked.

"I think he better come along for the ride. Maybe we should have Ziva drive." Gibbs suggested. Tony chuckled at the thought.

"Zee-va!" Tony shouted to his partner.

She walked over to him, still annoyed that he hadn't been noticing her at all today for some reason. "Yes Tony?"

"This is Brian Wakefield, and he is filling in for McGeek today." Tony introduced them.

Brian lit up right away when he saw Ziva. "Hi, it's good to meet you." His smile was nice and sweet, but he was just a little too perfect, and it caught Ziva off guard a bit. Strangely, she seemed to like flawed 

men, like Tony, who sat around all day working or watching movies. That was what appealed to her, not this perfect looking and acting guy.

As they stepped outside, Brian was a perfect gentleman, holding the door for Ziva and opening the car door as well. Tony noticed and became jealous, because she smiled warmly at Brian every time he did something nice for her.

On the ride there, Brian wanted to know all about Israel. "What was it like over there?" He asked curiously. "I only ask because my mom's family is Jewish and my dad's family is from here, but mom doesn't talk about it much."

"Really?" Ziva asked. "Wow! Well, its sandy and warm and the people are nice. The hard thing is that bombs go off a lot and Palestine wants to run the country. They claim the land is theirs, we claim its ours. I think only God knows for sure, but I am just glad to be out of there."

"Really?" Brian asked. "You don't miss it?"

"Sometimes." Ziva replied. "But I have something keeping me here." She smiled at the thought, and Tony made a mental note of what she had said. _Sadly, Tony's the only thing keeping me working for NCIS. _She thought. She could do so many other jobs, and this job would just be boring without Tony, but because he was here, she was too!

They arrived at the house where the crime had taken place. "Okay," Tony put on a pair of gloves and searched around for clues, careful not to disturb the body. "Well, it looks like a break in." He commented, noting the glass on the bed from the window shattering. He took some pictures, and for a few minutes, Ziva and Brian were behind him, but then, they just disappeared.

Tony was feeling stressed. He could NOT lose Ziva to this guy. Part of him wanted to just shout out to her that he loved her! Part of him just wanted to tell her that she was all he ever wanted and needed, but he knew it would ruin their work relationship if he did.

The lady lying dead in the living room was about thirty, with dark brown hair. She was thin and medium height. Tony noted that and took a few pictures of the body. He was trying hard to focus on work, but he kept hearing Ziva laugh as she and Brian made their way around the house. He was becoming way too jealous of a situation he knew so little about.

But eventually, he stopped hearing Ziva laugh all together. Brian was left standing by the body and Tony couldn't spot Ziva. "Where is Ziva?" Tony asked Brian.

"She said she was going to go around back and that I should stay in here." He replied.

"Rule number one, never leave your partner, EVER." Tony told Brian. "Come with me."

They went around back, careful to make sure that they didn't disturb any evidence. "Ziva!" Tony shouted. No answer. "Zee-va!" He shouted again. Still nothing. She would have come by now.

TIVATIVATIVA

Meanwhile, Ziva had been running from someone, and she was fast. She couldn't hear Tony, because by now she was as far away from the crime scene as she could get on her own two legs. But the man chasing her had a gun, and he shot her in the back of the leg, causing her to fall to the ground. He then scooped her up, gagged her so she couldn't scream, and took her somewhere as his hostage. He wanted to be able to make a deal with NCIS for this.

TIVATIVATIVA

Tony took Brian back to NCIS headquarters and told Gibbs what happened. "Ziva is just gone." Tony shook his head, not wanting to believe it. He was stressed. He wanted her back.

"We will find her. If she still has her phone on her, we can trace her. I'm sure this guy is no expert. He probably wants to make a deal. He broke into the house, now he has one of us as his hostage, he can make a trade." Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded. "_I _should have been with her. I was just so ready to dive right into the crime scene, and she was showing Brian the ropes and –"

"Its not your fault." Gibbs reassured him.

Tony nodded and Gibbs left to see if they could trace the phone.

TIVATIVATIVA

Ziva knew it wouldn't be too long before they traced her phone and found her. She hoped Tony would be there when they did, she hoped that he would be the first thing she saw when she was finally released from here. Her leg was throbbing where the bullet went in.

The man who had taken her was a quiet one. He had light blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He liked to play cards with himself and chain smoke.

Ziva just wanted out of there. She was tied to a chair in a basement and still gagged. But her phone was still on her.

All she could do was sit and wait.

TIVATIVATIVA

They eventually got a hit on her phone, and Tony was so excited. He let out a relieved sigh and hopped into a car with Gibbs to find her. It traced to a house alright, but where exactly in the house they were was the mystery. The house wasn't small, it was huge.

TIVATIVATIVA

"So," Ziva's captor began. "I am the son of a man who became rich the wrong way." He paced the room and kept his blue eyes trained on her. "I was never allowed to see darker girls." He frowned. "Maybe that's why I am a bit obsessed now, as an adult." He frowned and continued. "We make our own 

monsters." He leaned in close to Ziva, close enough that she could feel his breath on her. He held a knife in his hand, and it was close to her neck. He laughed an eerie laugh. "Dad was part of a mafia type group…" He stared off into space.

The man didn't even know her, but he wanted her. This always confused Ziva. If someone looked good, but you didn't know them, how could you be attracted to them? It took two parts, personality and appearance to make a good match. You had to be both mentally and physically attracted to someone before you could officially become a couple. If one of the elements was missing, it just wasn't going to work.

TIVATIVATIVA

The men stormed the house, quickly because they didn't know how much time they had before Ziva's captor would try to kill her and then probably himself. They searched every inch of it, entering each and every room.

But Tony had a hunch. He felt that there had to be a door they were missing, so he opened all the closets and went right to the back of them.

One of the closets had a door in the back and that door had a staircase. Quietly, he ascended into the room. He saw the man close to Ziva, and he also saw the knife the man was holding. He fired, making sure it hit the man right in the head.

The man fell down and Tony went right to Ziva. He untied her and then took out her gag. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the gunshot wound in her leg and scooping her up.

"Yeah." Was all she managed to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and closed her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again. Please." She begged.

"Never…I promise." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

"You?" Ziva questioned. "Scared?"

"What can I say? There's a first time for everything."

Ziva managed a smile. "I love you Tony." She admitted.

"I love you too Ziva. Today showed me that." By this point, they were out by the ambulance that had arrived just in case of injury.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. "Are you okay?" He asked Ziva.

"I'm fine." Ziva replied. "But I have a bullet in my leg."

"Let's get her to the hospital. You should go with her Tony." Gibbs told them.

Tony nodded and they got into the ambulance. They began looking at her leg and cleaning the wound. "Are you sure none of the man that got shots blood got into the wound?" One of the medics asked.

"I'm positive. He got shot in the back of the head and fell to the opposite side. There's no chance. But just to be safe, I will have tests run. I promise."

The medic smiled. "Your very smart." He then focused on cleaning the wound and preparing for her to have the bullet properly removed.

They arrived at the hospital and the procedure took a couple of hours. Tony stayed at the hospital the whole time. When the nurse came out and told him she was resting, he went in and lay next to her on the bed. He wasn't going to leave her now or ever.

When she finally woke up, she found Tony's arms protectively around her. She turned to face him and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her neck. "Good morning." Ziva whispered to him.

"Morning." He mumbled. He turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling for a second, then he looked back and Ziva. "How is your leg?" He asked.

"Its not as pretty as it was, but its healing." She replied.

He moved back the covers so he could see it. "Pretty cool battle wound ninja." He remarked. He planted a kiss on it and she looked down at him and smiled. She was so sexy when she smiled, that was a fact. He put the covers back and sat with her in silence for a second. "When did you know you loved me?" Tony asked her.

"When I first met you." She replied. "When did you know you loved me?" She asked.

"I always had a feeling we would end up together." Tony replied. "But when you went missing, it just confirmed that I couldn't live without you. You're my Ziva. And when the rookie came in yesterday, I admit it, I was jealous. I didn't like the attention you would normally give me being put on him. I wanted you all to myself."

Ziva smiled again at that. "Ahhh…Well if I'm your Ziva, you must be my Tony. And if you were jealous, well, you have to know how jealous I was of Jeanne…I was very jealous."

"Well, you have nothing to fear." Tony hugged her tightly. "I am all yours. No one else's. EVER! I promise."

"Swear?" ZIva played with him.

"I swear! You can ninja kick my ass if I ever even think of another."

Ziva smiled widely. "I am going to hold you to that!"

"Fine! I will get rid of all my magazines, everything. Sound good?" He asked.

"It's a start." Ziva replied. "But it's going to take awhile to get rid of your whole collection."

Tony leaned in and kissed her deeply. She moved on top of him, even though her leg hurt a little, and he nibbled on her bottom lip gently, then moved to her neck. He worked his way down to the shoulder, then to each breast. She let out little moans of pleasure each time she felt his tongue on her somewhere.

They were breathing heavily as they moved away from each other.

"So…" Ziva broke the silence.

"Wow!" Was all Tony said. "Wow!" He repeated.

"I have to agree, wow!" Ziva replied, fixing her hospital gown.

The doctor came in right afterward. "Well, everything seems to be fine. You were also correct, none of the victims blood got into your system, you are all good to go home." The doctor told her.

Tony smiled. "That's great."

"Will I need to be on bed-rest?" Ziva asked.

"For about a week or two." The doctor replied. "Until the pain goes away."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He nodded and left. They headed to Ziva's shortly after that.

Tony carried her up the stairs and into her apartment. "Let's go to my room." Ziva suggested.

"And continue what we started earlier?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled. "You're a mind reader!"

Tony smiled back and took her lips in his. He gently set her on the bed and continued kissing her…

**4 months later…**

"Tony, I really don't feel very good this morning." Ziva complained. She then headed for the bathroom and vomited. "Oh God!" She exclaimed. She looked at the calendar.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"It's all your fault." She pointed at him.

"What is?" He asked as she stormed out of the house in her PJs and headed to the drug store. She came back with a pregnancy test.

"Oh no…" Tony began.

"You know full well that I told you that we should have used protection that night. 'I'll be careful Ziva, I'm always careful'." She rolled her eyes as she mimicked him.

They waited for the test result to come back. She stared at it. "It's positive." She commented.

"Do you want a child or not?" He asked.

"I wanted one later, but nature and God had a different plan. So we go with it." Ziva replied. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't know what to do, but I do love you, and I know exactly what we need to do. We will have this child and we will do our best."

He smiled. "I love you so much." He was on his knees right in front of her. He lifted her shirt a little and kissed her tummy. "And I love the baby so much and I am ready to commit. Whatever you need me to do. I want to marry you, and raise a family with you, I want to be with you forever." He kissed her tummy one more time and stood up.

She smiled at him. "Then let's do it." She replied. "But you need to formally propose first."

"Fine fine." Tony laughed. "But we need to go ring shopping first."

"Okay. I'll get dressed. It's Saturday, we have all day to shop."

He nodded and they headed out. She picked out a sweet little white gold colored ring with two blue colored stones on either side of a white diamond. It reminded her of the colors on Israel's flag. Also, to her, blue was a masculine color, and white was a feminine one, so it was almost as if she knew she was having a boy right then.

"Now you have to get creative and think of a way to propose." She told Tony.

"I have it all planned my love." He kissed her and they headed home.

They went to Chinese food for dinner, where he asked that a certain fortune cookie be handed to Ziva. In it, the fortune read _Will You Marry me? _And she said yes. He gave her the ring. At work on Monday, they had a sweet story to tell everyone.

The wedding was a quick one. That had a court ceremony first, and then a Jewish one for Ziva. Tony converted for Ziva.

Five months later, David DiNozo was born!

FIN


End file.
